Solar collector panels are known, for roof top or other installation in which solar energy is caused to collect within the panel and raise the temperature of water passing in pipes therethrough. These panels are usually large, very heavy and cumbersome to work with. They are relatively expensive to manufacture because of the required piping and associated rigid housing structure therefor. Furthermore, substantial clear span area on a roof structure is required, and projections in the roof, such as roof vents, antenna mast, dormer windows and the like, frequently present substantial difficulty in laying out an optimum system for solar energy collection.
It is among the major objects of this invention, therefore, to design an efficient solar collector system for roof structures and the like, which is easily portable, inexpensive to fabricate, inexpensive to install, and which does not require large clear-span areas.